


Fugitive Padawan (2015 edition)

by AU_Writer



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Lothcat, Padawan, Runaway, Team, Teamwork, Teenage Stupidity, new ship, the ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Writer/pseuds/AU_Writer
Summary: Ezra receives a vision and tries to change it's outcome, but he can't. With no other choice he leaves the Ghost crew intending to return once he's "changed". Now a year later he's struggling with returning to the people he loves. Meanwhile, the Ghost crew is dealing with an aggravating opponent in the rebel business.





	1. Prologue: The Vision

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfiction in January of 2015 and ended it that September. I haven't edited it so it's probably terrible, but a lot of people like it on fanfiction so maybe a few people will like it here.
> 
> The reason I'm calling it the 2015 edition is because I'd like to do a rewrite of it eventually. If I do the re-write, I'll probably combine it with another one of my older stories (Fulcrum's Intellect) to spice up the plot a bit. If anyone has any suggestions for the rewrite I'd love to hear them because they might inspire me (I always give credit for the suggestions if I use them).

(Around noon on the Ghost)

Ezra stretched and yawned, he couldn't fall asleep but he needed to be alert for the mission which meant he would need to get some rest. He headed into the cargo room where everyone else was preparing for the next mission. Nothing much happened as Sabine made a few explosives, Zeb cleaned his bo rifle, and Ezra just sat waiting for them to come out of hyperspace.

Eventually he got bored though as neither Zeb nor Sabine seemed interested in carrying on a conversation. So he went the control room to talk to Hera.

"Hey, Ezra, how you holding up after that last mission with Gall Travis?" Hera asked in such a caring way that Ezra almost cried because of how much it reminded him of his mom.

"I'm doing fine." He said though, as if he wasn't upset, like he didn't compare Hera to his mom.

"You look tired, you should sleep." Hera recommended as she put her hand on Ezra's shoulder.

"Tried that, didn't work." Ezra grinned smugly.

"Well, try harder." Hera smirked back.

"Fine!" Ezra said as he rolled his eyes and left for his room.

 

(In the evening inside an Imperial base)

The landing had gone on without a hitch. Just like the list informer had said there were no guards on the landing platform that they landed on. Now Sabine was going to control room 37-O, Hera was ready to take of at a moment's notice, Zeb was holding their escape route, Kanan was bringing the Phantom to landing bay 9-J, and Ezra was making his way to landing bay 8-H to get to 9-J from the inside and unlock it so that Kanan could get in with the Phantom. Everybody was in position and everything was going as planned.

Ezra got to 8-H and quickly unlocked then when he was through he closed it but locked it only to where those trying to get in couldn't. Something fell behind him, but he ignored it as it was probably just something he bumped into. He then made his way through the hallways to 9-J, but as he opened it his vision went black.

 

(Nighttime inside an Imperial cell)

Ezra stirred just as the others started to wake. They had all been caught except for Kanan, and they would have escaped by now but their hands were cuffed above their heads to the wall so that they couldn't escape. Just then the door opened and in walked Kanan.

"Happy to see me?" he asked with a smug grin.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get me out first." Ezra said grimly though he obviously meant it as a joke.

"What happened? I got to to 9-J and it was wide open but you weren't there. Then when I tried to contact the others they wouldn't respond." Kanan explained as he started by working on Hera.

"Hera's not me, and I'm not entirely sure." Ezra said as he watched Kanan intently, as if watching him would speed the process up.

"That's far enough, Kanan Jarrus." spat the all-too-familiar voice of the Inquisitor.

Everyone's attention turned to the front of the room where the Inquisitor stood with his lightsaber in hand and Agent Kallus with a blaster. Kanan started to use the force but Kallus shot him before he could do anything else.

"NO!" Ezra shouted, trying to break free from his cuffs to get to Kanan's side.

The Inquistor walked in Ezra's direction, but Ezra was too focused on Kanan and his eyes were too teared up to notice him, and then everything disappeared into tears and darkness.


	2. Padawan Pet

Ezra bolted up in his bed with a start. "Kanan, dead. Inquisitor. Kallus. The mission." He panted quietly to himself as he came to realize he was in his room and not in an imperial cell. That was definitely not a dream! It had felt much differently than one, it felt more like the vision he'd had a few days ago... "Wow, definitely not going back to sleep after that vision!" he exclaimed to himself as he slid off his bunk and landed silently on the floor.

Ezra left his room and went outside and sat on the ramp. As he looked to the stars he thought about the vision. "How could the mission go that wrong? What were we even doing there?! How did I not know that I was...followed. The noise that I heard behind me must've been it, him, whoever it was. But for some reason Ezra felt like that wasn't the only reason things happened like that in the vision. One thing he had noticed was that he had a small cut on his right cheek and above his right eye, sooo, if he didn't get either cut or possibly even just one then that might mean he might of changed the outcome! How did he even know he had the cuts anyway? Oh, well, must be a Jedi, Padawan vision thing.

* * *

Kanan woke from a very good night's rest, as he walked into the cargo room where everyone else usually gathered at the beginning of a net day he realized that Ezra wasn't there. Turning to Zeb he asked, "Is Ezra still asleep?"

"No, he was already out when I woke up. I figured you woke him up early to do some Jedi thing." Zeb replied in his usual annoying way.

Kanan made his way to the ramp to search outside and froze as he saw Ezra sitting there with a "padawan pet" by his side. The others, upon seeing Kanan freeze in place, silently followed and heard Ezra start talking to the creature.

"Maybe I should ask Kanan if I can keep you, though he'd probably be like my dad when I asked if I could keep this weird looking cat like thing and h said no. Come to think of it I don't even know why I wanted to keep that thing, it was hideous!" Ezra laughed as he pat the creature and it purred against his side.

Then Ezra sighed. "You know, Kanan reminds me a lot of my dad. Except my dad was probably spoke his mind more and dove in head first more, but still... And Hera, she reminds me of my mom. Kind and caring, and somehow managing to make you do something that you wouldn't normally do." Ezra chuckled as he looked at the sky, "Wow, morning already. Well, I better head in. See you later little guy!"

Ezra, stood, stretched, and turned to go back inside the Ghost only to see the others standing there.

"Um, how long have you been standing there?" Ezra asked awkwardly as he blushed madly.

"Long enough to know what to tease you about next!" Zeb laughed.

"I think it's sweet!" Hera replied in Ezra's defense as she stood beside him and wrapped her arm around him.

Kanan looked at Ezra with curiosity. Not just because of the whole father thing, but because he felt like Ezra had yet to tell them something else.

"So what where you doing out here, Ezra?" Kanan asked, testing to see if his padawan would talk.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep." Ezra replied, but Kanan could tell right away that he was hiding something.

* * *

Later, after getting some intel from Fulcrum about an Imperial shipment of high tech blasters, the crew of the Ghost found themselves preparing for another operation.

Ezra yawned, with barely any sleep he wasn't in much good of a condition for a mission. He needed rest but he wasn't tired. He knew this wasn't the mission in his vision because he'd seen them on lothal for that mission, but this was an off-world mission so for now Kanan was safe.

"Alright, crew, to your positions!" Hera said as they landed and exited the Ghost.

Ezra and Kanan were going to be taking out any troopers that showed up, Zeb and Sabine would move the crates with the blasters onto the Ghost, and Hera would be ready to take off.

As Zeb and Sabine started moving the crates some stromtroopers arrives on the seen. Their sudden arrival left the Jedi and his padawan struggling to fight back as when the troopers had first arrived one had fired a blaster that grazed Ezra slightly above the eye.

"Kanan! Ezra! Let's go! We're done leading the crates!" Zeb yelled as the troopers blaster fire grew in intensity.

Ezra converted his saber into a blaster so that he could fire back as he ran back toward the ghost, and Kanan did almost the same thing except he had to take out his blaster and put away his saber. Needless to say, the mission was a success! Or so they thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far, you're braver than me. I can't even read one page of my own work on this without feeling sick, that's how bad I think it is. Oh, well, I guess if you've made it this far without going blind then you must like it. Enjoy!
> 
> Which parent do you think Ezra was closer to? Ephraim or Mira?


	3. The Mission

Ezra was currently looking in the mirror at the scratch above his eye. So far being just his usual self hadn't worked on the matter of changing the future, changing Kanan's fate. So, the alternative route to try...being good, not being annoying. Just great, no matter how much Zeb provoked him he had to keep his cool.

"Ezra? Ezra you in there?" Kanan asked as he knocked on the door to Ezra's room.

"Yeah, I'm here." Ezra said as he opened the door and stepped out.

"You're eye..." Kanan started.

"It's just a scratch." Ezra interrupted.

"Okay, well, I decided that we'll skip training today. The mission was pretty rough and I believe we're all a bit drowsy." Kanan replied before walking off.

Ezra turned to go back into his room only for Zeb to pull him out of the way so he could renter and then he locked Ezra out. Ezra glared at the door, but then remembering the vision he decided not to slam his fist against the door but instead find something else to do.

First Ezra went to the control room to see if Hera was there and would keep him company, but she wasn't there and the ship was on autopilot. Then as Ezra was on his way to the cargo room Kanan's door opened.

Kanan was sitting on his bed, meditating it looked like. Ezra decided to continue walking but then Kanan called him.

"Did you need something?" Kanan asked as he opened his eyes.

"No, I was just on my way to the cargo room. Zeb locked me out again so I'm looking for something to do." Ezra explained.

Kanan nodded. "Perhaps you'd like to join me in meditation?"

"Uh, I think I'll pass." Ezra said quickly as he ran out of Kanan's room and continued into the cargo room.

As he entered the cargo room, at full speed, he tripped on something and hit the ground hard. He looked up to Chopper laughing at him, but he...couldn't...fight...back. He had to keep his cool or else Kanan might die. So, ignoring Chopper Ezra went to sit down. Chopper then beeper angrily because his trap to make Ezra mad failed, either that or Ezra was playing with him. He then continued to shock Ezra multiple times, but still Ezra ignored him. It was like all of the sudden Ezra just didn't care anymore! Now where was the fun in that?!

A short while later Ezra left the cargo room. He was tired of Chopper continuously shocking him and he was bored of just sitting there. As he passed Sabine's room she saw Sabine staring blankly at a blank portion of her wall. "Hello, Lothal to Sabine, do you copy?" Ezra said as he waved his head in front of Sabine.

"Oh, Ezra, sorry. I'm just trying to decide what to paint on this wall. I'm thinking about doing blue since it would go with the flow of the room better but I can't think of anything other than water or the sky and where's the fun in just painting a wall blue?" Sabine explained.

"What about a lightsaber? My lightsaber's blue." Ezra suggested.

"Good idea!" Sabine exclaimed, "You don't mind holding it while I paint do you?"

"Not at all." Ezra grinned as he pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it.

About an hour later Sabine finished. "What do you think?" Sabine asked as she stepped back.

"I think it looks good, just like the real thing." Ezra said.

Just then Chopper quickly ran in and bumped into Sabine's leg causing her to fall on top of Ezra. Once they gained their bearings and realized how close they were to each other they both jumped up and awkwardly stood apart.

"Um, well, that was interesting." Ezra said still slightly shaken.

"Yeah, oh, Ezra! Your cheek! I must have accidentally scratched it when I fell." Sabine suddenly exclaimed as looked up at him for the first time.

Ezra felt his cheek and felt the sting of a scrape as his hand crossed over the new scratch. "It's just a scratch, it'll heal in a few days." Ezra said with a small grin.

"Oh, okay, well, I'm still sorry about it." Sabine sighed.

Ezra's grin widened and he gave one last look at the new painting and then Sabine before leaving. As he passed Kanan's room he decided to go in and see if Kanan was still meditating.

Just as he was about to knock the door opened and Kanan looked up to see Ezra's hand ready to knock and a surprised expression on his padawan's face. "Come in." Kanan said suppressing a laugh. "Need anything?"

"Not really, I just wanted to see if you were still meditating." Ezra smiled.

"Well, I just stopped but that doesn't mean you can't. You should try it. Consider it like homework." Kanan suggested. "Now you want me to help you break into your room and scold Zeb?"

Ezra's face lit up. "Yes! Of course I do!" he exclaimed joyously as he followed Kanan to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still reading this junk? That's commitment!
> 
> Guess what? If you put Kanera into a love calculator...well, this is what I got.  
> Kanan Jarrus x Hera Syndulla = 84%  
> Caleb Dume x Hera Syndulla = 88%
> 
> And for those of you who ship Ezra and Sabine (not me)...  
> Ezra Bridger x Sabine Wren = 2%

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, despite the terrible grammer, spelling errors, and downright awful writing!
> 
> Question: Why do you think Kanan and Hera haven't kissed yet?
> 
> My Answer: I think Kanan is conflicted because he likes Hera, but forming an attachment with her is against the Jedi ways and he feels like he let his master down so he doesn't want to disappoint her anymore than he thinks he already has. I think originally Kanan kind of didn't really care about letting Depa down anymore than he already had, but then he met Hera who brought the Jedi in him back out. Now it's kind of interesting because in A New Dawn, Kanan makes it clear that he is interested in Hera, but from her viewpoint she's not really interested in a relationship, at least not while she's fighting the Empire. With where they are at in the season now, I think they've kind of come to a bit of an agreement to not get too intimate in case something happens to the other. Then, whenever they beat the Empire they will get married and have kids, provided that they are still alive.


End file.
